


阁楼

by chrisy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisy/pseuds/chrisy
Summary: 弗雷德住在阁楼里。生活继续。
Kudos: 3





	阁楼

**Author's Note:**

> 我流双子。最前面几段是两三年前写的，小修了一下续上。  
> Doesn't really make sense but doesn't have to (划掉）  
> 几乎是第一次写剧情，设定hold不住，冲突对我来说太难了。。儿童动画片既视感

生活不能是死气沉沉的，不能一直是。轻的要浮上来，重的要落下去。

弗雷德看到乔治和安吉丽娜在楼下的客厅里跳舞。留声机里传出来麻瓜音乐——华尔兹，弗雷德认识这首。一二三，一二三。不紧不慢，没有拘谨的错拍，没有凌乱的步伐，他们的额头贴在一起，安吉丽娜把头埋进了乔治的肩膀，乔治紧紧闭着眼睛，手牢牢扣住安吉的腰。动作逐渐缓了，更像是一个拥抱。

弗雷德看了一会儿，回到自己的房间。

他住在这栋房子的阁楼里，地板墙壁屋顶都是木头最原始的棕色，大大小小的箱子从地上堆到天花板，摇摇欲坠，几乎没有能够让人落脚的地方。弗雷德睡在几个空箱子叠成的床上。阳光会在午后从狭窄的窗口钻进来，绕过箱子的间隙，停在弗雷德的眼皮上，把他叫醒。

这说明乔治回来了。

乔治第一次来的时候眼光涣散。在弗雷德能捕捉到他的眼神留在自己身上时，他试着说话，但乔治会同时开口，然后什么都没说就停下了。

弗雷德张嘴，也没有字从嘴里出来，一个音节都没有。他不应该这样。弗雷德应该滔滔不绝地讲箱子里有什么东西，就像第一次发现有求必应屋，拉着乔治在堆满试剂的架子间狂奔，就像在对角巷，就像在麻瓜冰激凌柜台前。他应该冲上去，把乔治拉进怀里，压得他们喘不上气、肋骨开始疼，直到骨肉碎裂，直到他双手环抱的是自己。弗雷德没有。

那个下午他们就这么面对面坐着。阁楼里的灰被扬起来，在阳光下闪光，看到它们让弗雷德嗓子痒痒。他忍住没有咳嗽，但是屁股在纸箱上挪了下位置。弗雷德观察着乔治，这是他并不常做的事情。弗雷德知道自己看起来怎么样：头发因为刚起床支棱着，四肢健全，干净，邋遢，穿着平时穿的那套蓝色睡衣，平凡的周日早晨，下楼去喝早起值班的兄弟泡好的咖啡。但是乔治，弗雷德不知道怎么界定他的样子。当然，乔治就坐在弗雷德眼前：手肘支在腿上，低着头盯着地板，安静得像一座雕塑，但是他——他的头发整齐得一团糟，他脸上的痣出现在不该出现的地方，他的领带紧得弗雷德都觉得喘不上起来。五岁的乔治会这么做，十五岁的乔治会这么做，二十五岁，唔。弗雷德有经验，但他什么都不会做。他保持沉默，这是乔治要求的。

阳光扫过墙壁的时候乔治起身离开。弗雷德说：你还会回来吗？

乔治没回答，但是他回来了。他终于把视线从地板上、墙上、箱子间的空隙里、几百里之外拉了回来。他开始打量弗雷德，非常不动声色，弗雷德也就没有戳穿：如果乔治想要这么做，他有百分之两百的自由。但回看对方会让事情变得诡异，于是弗雷德闭上眼睛，随后在箱子上睡着了。

再下一次，几次之后，乔治开始直视他。在视线下弗雷德几乎要伸手把头发捋平了，不过他没有那么做。他站起，转向身后的箱子，用关节敲了敲：“箱子里的东西，也许你想看看。”

乔治跟着站起来。

弗雷德打开过这些箱子。他住在这里，所以他当然可以查看它们。他没什么事情好做，也没什么事情关乎紧要，就像箱子里的东西一样。既然乔治来到这个阁楼，那就是来到“弗雷地带”（虽然乔治痛恨弗雷德说这个词），入乡随俗。

他们打开了几十个箱子，把里面的东西拿出来再放回去。这是个很大的阁楼，并且似乎永远在向后延伸，因为把箱子们搬下来打开再放回去是很麻烦的工程。在他们把第十个装着麻瓜酒瓶的箱子堆回去的时候，乔治把一个装满玻璃弹球的纸箱打翻了。玻璃弹珠落了一地，跳到箱子堆的空隙里，还有的滚出阁楼，顺着楼梯弹到楼下。

“所以你为什么要把玻璃弹珠装在纸箱里？”清理的时候弗雷德问乔治。

“为什么任何人做任何事情？”乔治回他。

好回答，这等于没回答。不过答案很显而易见：这是最好找的材料。可能家里面没有空余什么漂亮的铁盒子和木头盒子来装你收集的小石头，小小锡兵，弹珠，贝壳和乳牙，但纸盒随处可见。家里几个小孩收集过满一盒弹珠，在出门拿下坡去平地玩的时候盒子漏了，弹珠滚了下去。大哥比尔说，没有找的必要了，它们就像种子一样。不过那个盒子真的很小，而现在这个箱子里的弹珠洒出来的时候简直源源不断，几乎要把阁楼淹没。

弗雷德下楼去看有没有能找到的弹珠，他捡到几粒，但大部分都不见了，虽然这里没什么柜子，也没有大门。他回到楼上，乔治把纸箱封好，起身说，今天就到这里吧。

弗雷德点头。

乔治离开的时候把阁楼的门带上了。上次那里还没有门，也没有通向楼下的楼梯。弗雷德应该去把房子翻个遍的，不过他只是带着这个认知睡了过去。

在这之后，弗雷德会在乔治来之前整理好一些箱子，到时候打开会更加方便。搬下箱子-打开箱子-看-排列整齐，已经变成不需要思考的流程，他做得飞快。反正等到乔治仔细端详的时候，他也有足够时间去做同样的事情。

是的，乔治会仔细端详。弗雷德第一次看到这些东西的时候，它们并不代表太多。但是乔治会看上好久。他会把东西在地上铺开，用手去摩挲它们，打开能打开的，甚至举到耳朵旁边。有时候乔治看那东西的眼神快和它搞起来了，当真，每次调侃已经不合适的时候，弗雷德就会开小差。乔治当初就是这样熬过他和安吉丽娜的诡异电场的。乔治喜欢安吉丽娜，但他始终觉得她像一个姐姐，而弗雷德也没有真的和她约会过，因为他每晚都和乔治呆在一起。

这同样的恼人。不过弗雷德不知道这是不是因为乔治阻止了他们约会。

弗雷德看向地板，他发现他没有影子。有一束光从窗口照到他们两个身上，只有弗雷德的脚下没有。弗雷德提醒乔治：他看起来就像个幽灵。乔治顺着弗雷德的手指看下去，“哦”了一声，说，“也许你应该有一个。”

“我绝对应该有一个。”弗雷德同意。

乔治在阁楼里的时间越来越长，他来得越来越频繁。

独自整理东西的时候，弗雷德找到了几个磁带和录音机。他打开录音机做背景音乐，随后发现这有些影响效率，因为他会想跟着音乐跳舞。乔治来的时候听到音乐声有点惊讶，弗雷德从他的表情看出来：这首歌是他们在六年级的圣诞晚会上乐队演奏的。他带着安吉丽娜跳了前半支舞，然后他俩就溜出去了。乔治某种意义上被他们放了鸽子，因为他们之前说会和乔治各跳一支，虽然他坚定拒绝了。

“如果你想要，我也可以和你跳。”弗雷德摆上了他最欠揍的笑容，“希望你不介意跳女步。”

乔治说：“我跳过。”（I'll pass.）不过他的表情像在做很艰难的决定，或者后悔这个决定。弗雷德的嘴角快要咧到耳根了。他拉过乔治，把他的手搭在自己腰上，说，你可以跳男步。

他们跟着音乐旋转起来，弗雷德不是很适应跳女步，不过他做得还不错，没踩到乔治的脚。很快音乐换了一首，弗雷德认出来，这是他们当时要求在比尔和芙蓉的婚礼最后加的。新郎新娘都没有苏格兰血统，不过为什么不呢。可惜最后婚礼被打断了。

苏格兰舞绝对是更多人一起跳会更好玩，但现在没什么选择。双胞胎喜欢在别人面前跳舞，弗雷德想，他们经常在别人面前做事情。他们在对方面前做事情。现在他们比较谁的舞步更加纯正，即使他们都不知道真正应该怎么跳。乔治确信弗雷德的舞步有问题，弗雷德辩称说这是高地舞蹈，乔治跳的是乡村，两个不一样的。

“也没有那么不一样。”乔治回击。最后一个音符结束的时候他们在转圈，弗雷德因为惯性摔到了地上。他们都在笑，而且疯狂出汗。

天啊。乔治稳住了身子，满脸通红，说，感觉上次这样是几个世纪前了。他开始向弗雷德走过来，然后他脚下的地板裂了。

乔治及时地把脚抽了出来。弗雷德凑上前去，他在阁楼里待了这么久，从来没有过这种事情。也许他俩刚刚跳舞动静太大把地板搞松了。他敲了敲地板，发现声音不是很对。他把手探进那个洞，向上提起来，地板被掀开了。

下面是一个箱子。

弗雷德没有研究过，不过他也知道这栋房子的构造绝对不正常。阁楼和下一层中间不应该有这么大的间隙。他扫了眼乔治，后者盯着箱子没有出声。他们把箱子搬了上来，打开。

里面有一本笔记本。

看起来很像四年级时候那本伏地魔的魂器，让金妮失踪，让乔治几天吃不好饭的那本。弗雷德把手伸向本子，望向乔治。乔治没有阻止他。

弗雷德打开它。有什么东西东西钻了出来。

一个黑色的怪物从本子里钻了出来，在空气中散发腐烂的味道。怪物有一人高，除此以外没有其他能够描述的了：它太黑了，黑色掩盖了其他所有特征。

弗雷德意识到：这就是他一直在寻找的。他快速地打开又关上箱子的时候真正在做的事情。这也乔治想要他却又阻止他去寻找的。怪物不断逼近他和乔治：有那么一会他以为怪物是来攻击他的，下一个瞬间他又不是那么确定了。怪物看起来有点像博格特，弗雷德对它大喊滑稽滑稽，但并没有效果。

“乔治，想想办法！”

弗雷德没有得到回音。他回过头，乔治坐在原地，仰头和那张只有漆黑的脸对视着。怪物停下了，它开始说话。

怪物的声音很轻。它说，乔治，你两面三刀的伪君子。弗雷德顿了一下，开始往旁边挪动。怪物捡起地上的本子，翻开一页，开始读：我恨弗雷德永远都在前面。

它翻到下一页：我恨弗雷德更受欢迎。下一页：更聪明。下一页：反应更快。满不在乎。总是挑走最有趣的部分。——这里笔迹很淡，哦，它映出来了：死得更早。天啊，乔治。怪物评价道，听听你自己。死得更早，好像夺取了什么英雄光辉。你还恨他死得太早，他根本不在乎你，不是么，你这个可悲虫。你还希望他也会这么想你。哦，还有，听听这个：我恨弗雷德总是拯救一切。

这明明是哈利的工作，或者比尔，在家里的时候。弗雷德想。他已经缓慢挪动到怪物背后，举起了箱子。乔治终于把注意力移动到他身上。怪物也意识到了，它回过头，向弗雷德扑过来，弗雷德举起箱子挡住，把它扣在了地上。

弗雷德抬头环顾四周，看到乔治躲到了阁楼的拐角，脸埋在膝盖里，肩膀耸动。弗雷德走过去，双手搭在对方肩膀上，随后把他圈住。

“没事了，没事了。”

乔治深吸一口气，他现在甚至没有办法把一句话说清楚。不过弗雷德还是听到了，乔治说：你原谅我是因为你不是我。

“不，恰恰相反，乔治 。”

乔治抬头。“你说什么？”

“这些东西都不是真的，至少大部分不是。它们已经和我不再有关了，乔治，这只和你有关，和活着的有关。乔治，我已经死了，死透了——”

“别说了。”

“不，看着我，你需要听这些。我的身体已经开始腐烂，一点也不像现在这个样子了。我什么都不是了。我也不是我。自始至终，乔治，我是弗雷德，但是我是你。”

弗雷德顿了一下，继续说下去。

“只要你在这里，你就始终都是孤独的。但是你不需要这样，你有他们，你有所有人。你可以邀请他们。”

乔治看着他。你会因为这恨我吗？

“你真的这么认为吗，我会恨你？”

乔治沉默一会，摇头，几乎破涕为笑，但又严肃下来。他又问：你会原谅我吗？

现在轮到弗雷德沉默了。漫长的十几秒后乔治自己接了话：看来是不——

“不是这样的。不会有回答能让你原谅你自己，乔治。至少不是从我这里。”

没人再说什么了。

过了一会儿，很久，永远，乔治爬起身。他抬起了箱子。

怪物像一张纸一样从箱子缝里钻了出来。现在它在地上像一滩墨水向前流淌着，犹豫了一下，停在了弗雷德的脚下：怪物变成了弗雷德的影子。弗雷德和乔治一样了。现在箱子空了，他们就这样让它敞开着。他们盯着新影子看，又抬头看向对方。

突然乔治上前拥抱了弗雷德，而这也只是一个正常又普通的拥抱，像千千万万个拥抱一样，像他们之间却不常发生的拥抱一样，胸膛紧压，没人喘不过气，没有压强造成的血肉四溅，也没有人消失。

“我爱你。”乔治小声说，接着打了个哭嗝。

“我也爱你。”弗雷德说，“你知道的。”

在那之后乔治有一段时间没再回到阁楼，弗雷德没有时间概念。楼里也没有什么新的东西，窗外只有平坦的草坪和偶尔飘过的云。弗雷德并不是特别喜欢他的影子，也不太愿意去看它。他又睡着了，直到留声机里的音乐把他吵醒。

现在，弗雷德躺在平时躺的箱子上，听着门外的动静。一阵吱呀声之后，他听到乔治的声音：你想进去看看吗？

end

**Author's Note:**

> 随意解读！不过如果我说弗雷德是住在乔治脑补/记忆里的可能会稍微好点（。）


End file.
